narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadare Yuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =December 30 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6 feet | weight =59 kg | blood type =O | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Konohagakure | livingcountry = Konohagakure | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = ANBU Black Ops | previous occupation = | team =None | previous team = | partner =Pebble Lee | previous partner = | family = All Presumed Deceased. | clan = Yuki Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jōnin | classification = | reg =FL8912 | academy =10 | chunin =15 | jonin =17 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ice Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =High Chakra Supply | nature = Water Release Wind Release Ice Release | jutsu = Kenjutsu: Oni Blade Shadow Clone Jutsu Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast Ice Release: Frozen Soul Ice Release: Arctic Storm Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan Ice Release: Heavenly Prison Ice Release: Glacier Protection Ice Release: Icicle Immobilization Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind ??? | taijutsu = | weapons =Large Kunai, Large Shuriken | tools = Zama Blade }} Nadare Yuki (雪雪崩, Yuki Nadare) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure, whose masterful control of his Ice Release gave him the title of Frozen Soul (冷凍魂, Reitō tamashī). However, his lazy fighting style earned him the moniker, Lazy Fighter. He is recognized by many shinobi in Konohagakure, and is known to be one of the more skilled jōnin of Konohagakure. He's currently a member of the Konohagakure ANBU, serving as a leader of a tactical squad. Background They had been travelling for weeks now, searching for a place to settle, after their village had been decimated. Two lovers of the Yuki Clan were approaching Konoha, a hidden village where they fortunately had connections. Once they had finally arrived, their connection met up with them, and took them to his manor, and after their connection passed away, the two lovers were fortunately given the manor. And soon, the Yuki's were expecting a child. On December 30, exactly 27 years after the Fourth Shinobi War, [[Nadare Yuki|'Nadare Yuki']] was brought into the world. Born to a pair of rich and wealthy Yuki Clan parents, Nadare’ss birth to them seemed as if it was a blessing, when in reality, it would be their downfall. Almost immediately after Nadare’ss birth, their family began to lose their riches, until they were living on the streets of Konohagakure. Eventually, Nadare's parents were expecting another child, and in fear of supporting two children, they cast Nadare to the streets. Nadare became an orphan when he was ten years of age, and began to live in the streets as one of the poorer people of Konohagakure. His natural talent first shone during a scuffle. A fully grown man had come by the street where the poorer ones lived, and coincidentally attempted to steal of Nadare’ss savings. Nadare suddenly woke due to some 'sixth sense'. Seeing the man robbing him, he yelled out. The man panicked, and began to run, which only prompted Nadare to chase the man. Even though the man was fit, and much more nourished, the skinny Nadare somehow quickly caught up to the man. Attempting to shove the man, Nadare accidentally, and unknowingly, mixed chakra into the shove, which threw the man forward, crashing him into a fruit stand, and breaking a few of his ribs. Nadare hastily collected his savings and began to head back to his 'home', which was a bunch of spare rags, Nadare was surrounded by masked men, before being grabbed, and taken to the leader of Konohagakure. Nadare was questioned by Konohagakure Kage, asking about how Nadare broke a fully trained Jonin's ribs. Nadare told the Kage what had happened. Amazed about what had happened, and how Nadare somehow mixed chakra into his shove, the Hokage immediately allowed Nadare to attend the best shinobi academy in Konohagakure. When Nadare was first admitted, the test to graduate was only a week away. Nadare, after practicing for one day, decided that he had worked enough. Then came the graduation test. Everyone expecting Nadare to fail, snickered as he went up. He easily performed the technique required to pass, shocking everyone. Upon graduation, Nadare was assigned a team. Instead of focusing on the teamwork required of a team, Nadare put off his duties, skipping missions so he could train by himself, using his Water and Wind release. Nadare only became a Chunin when he was fifteen. Although many in Konohagakure know he would have become a Chunin sooner, potentially only a year after graduating from the academy. Two years after, Nadare was promoted to Jonin, although he would have become one earlier if he wasn't so lazy. As Jonin, he was sent on solo missions, which he obliged to do, as it was just him, and no one else to 'hinder' him. Within a month, Nadare had completed various A-ranked missions, along with a few S-ranked missions, and was soon entered as one of Konohagakure's ANBU black ops. It is due to his promotion as a member of the ANBU when he became much more well-known throughout Konohagakure. His Kekkei Genkai, was first used during a S-rank stealth mission to gain intel on the Land of Iron. Sent with a team of fellow ANBU black op members, they infiltrated the Land of Iron, and had gained the necessary intel before beginning their path home. On their trek home, they were intercepted by a group of shinobi from the Land of Iron. During the combat, Nadare decided to use a technique he had been practising, Ice Release: Frozen Soul. Activating the technique, he quickly removed the enemy ninja from the equation, and he earned his moniker, ' '' 'Frozen Soul' '' '. A now infamous individual in Konohagakure, Nadare for once in his life, felt as if he was needed in the world. Despite this internal revelation, Nadare still requested solo missions, saying that working with others would slow him down. Despite his request he was occasionally be forced to work with others, despite his requests. Once again, it was during another mission when he earned his second title of Lazy Fighter. The mission was simple, to go investigate a wealthy and potentially corrupt business man. Nadare, along with two other unnamed shinobi had been assigned this task. While keeping a birds-eye view on the target, who was accompanied by a group of body guards. After witnessing the man exchange documents with an obvious Land of Iron shinobi, the group moved in, the two unnamed shinobi going to kill the Iron-nin, while Nadare was to take on the bodyguards. When the other ANBU returned, they saw Nadare fighting the shinobi almost effortlessly, Nadare going as far to yawn and take stretch break during combat, and despite this, Nadare had won. When the ANBU that had been working with him returned to base, they spread the word, giving Nadare the moniker of ' '' 'Lazy Fighter' '' ', which not only represented his fighting style, but also how Nadare himself was a highly lazy individual. His recovery of the Zama Blade was an interesting one. Nadare was on a solo mission, to infiltrate the Land of Iron and to recover any sort of intel he could. Not only did Nadare collect valuable intel on the Land of Iron, Nadare was able to find the legendary ' ''Zama Blade . Nadare found the blade while in the Land of Iron's leader's office, looking for valuable documents. Only finding a few, valuable documents, Nadare was prepared to head back to Konoha, when he spotted a blade. Call it a sixth sense, Nadare instinctively took it, and went back to Konoha. Nadare, after handing in the stolen documents, began to train with the blade, and began to find out all of it's skills. Nadare currently wields this blade, and is one of Konohagakure's greatest assets. At one point in time, Nadare earned the moniker of ' '' 'Frozen Flash' '' ', which not only represented his speed, yet his constant stream of ice sculptures. Nadare, when he is utilizing his speed, often create a stream of Ice Sculptures, often having leading opponents thinking he's using an after image, when in reality, Nadare is creating a path of ice sculptures which lead off in a another direction than his actual path, having opponents believe he is running off in a certain direction, which allows him to stealthily use speed, which is something not often seen by those who have the title of Flash. Eventually, he was assigned an accomplice; a Kunoichi who Konoha had their eyes upon. Nadare would now work alongside Pebble Lee. As usual, Nadare barely paid any attention to the aspiring Kunoichi, until he began to grow used to her throughout their many, many missions, and, not that Nadare would admit it, has begun to enjoy the Kunoichi's company. Appearance As a child, Nadare wore a navy blue sleeved shirt, along with an icy blue scarf, along with jeans the same colour as his scarf. His mainly dark blue hair reaching his forehead, with the tips being outlined in icy blue, while the tips were white. Once he was an adult, his hair took a more violet colour, his hair now reaching his eyes. He wears a sleeveless royal purple undershirt, and on top of it, he wears a black trench coat that drags on the ground. With an all new dark purple scarf, Nadare carries a blade with the properties of truth seeker orbs summoned by the Six Paths Sage Mode. His oaky blue eyes are something that have been talked about by all his comrades, and many say that his eyes are of a different world. Personality As his moniker, Lazy Fighter suggests, Nadare is said to be a lazy and laidback individual, and while this is true to and extent, Nadare is a skilled and dedicated fighter. Nadare is lazy in the aspect of work. He see's no point for individual missions, and instead asks to train his combat skills, and to sneak into other shinobi nations. Konohagakure commonly denies him that right, and instead of being angry, Nadare puts it off, and instead, constantly asks again and again. All though he dislikes working with most, there is one Kunoichi he enjoys working with, his accomplice, Pebby. Abilites Kekkei Genkai Nadare possesses one Kekkei Genkai, his Ice Release, which is a combination of Wind Release and Water Release, and is also his most powerful and used branch of Ninjutsu in his wide and growing arsenal. Taijutsu Admittedly not Nadare’s strongest suit, Nadare is still one of the better and more trained practitioners of Taijutsu. Using an Konohagakure shinobi exclusive Taijutsu fighting style, he is able to defeat many shinobi from other nations, and is one of the better users of the Konohagakure Martial Art. Genjutsu One of the few things Nadare is not strong in, Nadare has little to no affinity for Genjutsu, the strongest illusion he has ever used being Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique. Not else is much to be said about Nadare’s Genjutsu low Genjutsu affinity other than that it is not his strong suit. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast This technique gives the user the ability to eat any and all cold-based elements like freezing winds, cold water, ice, snow, hail, etc. Once consumed, the user reverts the element back into chakra and uses the chakra to rejuvenate and empower themselves. This technique is so effective that most of the user's wounds will heal nearly instantaneously. The chakra that is created from the element can also be used to enhance the power of one's techniques. Ice Release: Frozen Soul The technique which earned Nadare his namesake, Frozen Soul transforms the user into wraith of ice, giving them access to a whole new set of Ice Release techniques, and allows for all known Ice Release techniques to be used by them. Ice Release: Arctic Storm A technique invented by Nadare himself, Arctic Storm creates a large scale blizzard which lasts for an hour. During this time span, the user is unaffected by the technique, while the opponent feels the impact of the negative fifty degrees celsius temperatures. Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan The Frozen Rasengan is a technique invented by Nadare after studying the Rasengan, and infusing his Ice Release into the Rasengan to invent the Frozen Rasengan. Ice Release: Heavenly Prison The ones who are subjected to this technique have a formula applied to them, which will prevent them from moulding chakra and from using techniques. It will also drain them of their chakra at a slow but steady rate. Nadare uses this technique on any prisoners Konoha has. If the ones who have the seal on them leaves a certain radius from the applier, then it would cause the victims to freeze over, and subsequently shatter, shattering them into ice shard. The user can also activate the seal at their own free will. Ice Release: Glacier Protection This technique is a one which is frequently used by Nadare to summon glaciers of varying size to protect him from incoming attacks. This technique is usually able to protect Nadare from attacks A-Rank and lower, with some A-Rank skills being able to break the glacier, and all S-Rank techniques can break through. Ice Release: Icicle Immobilization The '''Icicle Immobilization technique was invented by Nadare in order to make the applying of the Yuki Clan's Ice Release: Heavenly Prison easier. The user causes icicles to shoot up from the ground around the target, and encase them in a cage of sorts, but only for a brief moment. Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals An abominable and tremendous ability, it was passed down only within the Yuki clan. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Nadare. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once Nadare has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed levels. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Nadare’s attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Nadare will have already moved to another mirror. Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard An Ice Release technique formed from already existing ice. After forming the needed hand seal Nadare will thrust his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard An advanced version of Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard in which Nadare releases two dragons of black snow that merge into a massive tornado. This technique manipulates existing ice instead of creating ice. Water Release: Great Tsunami This technique, Great Tsunami has only been used once by Nadare’s ancestor, and is referred to as a 'final' technique. When used, this will utterly decimate the location, and has been rumoured to be able to destroy a landmass equivalent to Konohagakure and Kumogakure's landmass combined, and then some. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function. Quotes Trivia -Nadare Yuki roughly translates to Snow Avalanche. -Nadare's original name was Zaires. -Nadare secretly wishes to join the Amenozako. -Nadare's accomplice, Pebby is a chunin, and despite this, is assigned missions with Nadare, an ANBU jonin. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Bad ass Category:'